epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-24094060-20120823011032
There, fixed the crappy suggestions. You're welcome. If you guys see a suggestion that is just TERRIBLE, it needs to be taken off. Now, about my absence: a rainstorm murdered my internet and we could not get a technician on weekends, so we just cancelled the service and got a new one 2 weeks afterwards. This guy who has to caps lock all the time should be banned or something, he's as annoying as the Rush Limbaugh suggesting troll. Anyways, Youtube stars shouldn't really be used in suggestions (just saying) I think just a NP vs EL rematch could be in order. If a suggestion you're putting on the list has a character already used in an existing suggestion, just add it as an (or ____) in the suggestion, not a new one. That Fanboy and Chum Chum vs Spongebob and Patrick is an example. They were both Nick shows, FB & CC kinda sucked imo, but SB is already used in my own suggestion. Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson sounds good at first, but it's just too common, it's heroes from adventure books, but not much other than that. Gandalf vs Dumbledore was acceptable, both wizards from famous books also, but they were on the same level. Plus there's already a suggestion for HP and another one for Percy. Also, if you want to use presidents, they must be the most famous and well known ones. George Washington should DEFINITELY be rapping, as one of the best leaders of the country. That Washington vs Obama suggestion's a good one, so I'm up for that. John Adams could make a cameo, as would Thomas Jefferson. Not sure about Madison, though. I mean, maybe. Moving down, the next most famous president is Abe Lincoln, who was obviously used. (Perhaps with Chuck Norris rematch) I'm kinda like maybe, maybe not with Woodrow Wilson. We'll see. FDR was a good one, and like one suggestion says, vs Professor X. Theodore Roosevelt could make an appearance. The Ulysses S Grant vs 50 cent ($50 vs 50c) sounded good, but they're both not quite famous, and don't seem to have much to rap about. But that'll be ERB crew's job. Truman and Eisenhower are so-so, and I'm not exactly sure. JFK, despite his cameo, could still be in one. He was awesome. Richard Nixon (so I hear) sucked as president, so possibly no (but liked the Nixon vs Castro better) Jimmy Carter's ok, possibly. Ronald Reagan could definitely be used, but I don't think the Bushes or Clinton are good for a battle. Finally, like I said, Obama has a good chance of being used. NO OSAMA VS OBAMA. And lastly, I want to talk about the fan made battles. The first I saw was Katy Perry vs Lady Gaga seems not so...you know. I mean, they're practically singers of the same era and genre, and it's too cliche. I don't think Peter wants to be a girl again, as shown on Cleopatra vs Monroe. And Palin vs Gaga wasn't even the best, so a rematch is gone, and putting Gaga against some other singer wouldn't be that much of a match. I know there was MJ vs Elvis and Bieber vs Beethoven, but Beethoven was a classical composer. And both MJ and Elvis were kings of their genres, and they were different ones. Next, Derpy vs Shoop da Woop: Why would a Lazer Collection character be used? Not even Octagonapus would be in one. The lyrics were meh, and if there should be an MLP character in a battle, it should just be the main character, Twilight Sparkle. Nicepeter's mascot is unicorns, after all. Then, Al Capone vs Joker. Heard of Al Capone, though don't know much about what he did. These rhymes were better, but I liked that Ronald McDonald vs Joker one better. Though if this guy with a futurama username I can't remember would make rap battles, he should, but use the suggestions above, or ones that are just as good. And to close this, that Catwoman and some other chick battle. WHAT. THE. HELL. This is the kind of stuff you shit out. I mean, it would be acceptable if Peter wants to make a battle suckier than Hulk Hogan vs Kim Jong Il battle. I'm obviously late on that, but again, my internet was down. And now, I must leave. Gewd bye.